


A Blacksmith's Gift

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blacksmithing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Two dorks who are definitely in love, romance - I guess?, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: Dot wanted to know just what Four went through to create such beautiful masterpieces in his workshop. So, she asked for one day to learn what it would be like.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	A Blacksmith's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LocalMadHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMadHatter/gifts).



> This is for Mads because it's her hella late birthday gift!

"Alright your highness, sit very still. This is almost finished." The painter eyes Four, however, giving him a scowl. "You, my boy, straighten up. You're slouching." 

He did as told and stayed as still as a tomb. Zelda gave a small giggle, entertained by the annoyance he emitted. Those blue eyes shining with irritation. 

_ "I swear if he tells us what to do one more time I will-" _

_ "Oh shut it, Blue," Green chided. "The painter is almost finished." A roll of his eyes.  _

_ "Well," Red added in, raising a finger. "We were slouching a little. After all, this has to be perfect for the princess; it  _ is  _ a commission from her father."  _

"Shut up," It was under his breath and Four felt his cheeks redden slightly.  _ Let's hope no one heard.  _

"Link?" Zelda asked as she cocked her head. Those bright blue eyes bore into his own. "Is everything okay?" 

A nod. "Yes, your highness." 

“Are you sure? It certainly doesn’t seem like it.” 

He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, one that gave her an answer. The painter had set his brush down and glanced over the painting with a smile. He was satisfied with how it came out. The king would certainly be pleased. 

“We will hold one more session tomorrow and this will finally be finished.” 

“Excellent!” Zelda clapped her hands together in delight. 

_ Finally they were free.  _

“Now come on, Link!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as she dashed out of the hall. “We gotta go!”

He could barely get a word out in protest, the poor hero trying his best to keep up.  _ Farore was she fast in heels.  _ But he couldn’t help but smile because he was glad that she kept her childlike innocence and that she was a child at heart. A grown lady blossoming into a princess with the heart of a child. Part of Four wished that that innocence would never go, it made her more unique than any other maiden within the kingdom. 

“Y-Your highness,” He stammered. “Where are we going?!” 

“You’ll see!” A wink. 

_ Hylia was she so coy.  _ Just what was she up to? Four was pulled through the castle as the princess avoided all questions and concerns that were asked by the staff as they passed. The castle then turned into the courtyard, greenery blossomed with life as the floral arrangements brought such beauty to the gardens. 

There was a section of red there, one of green here, with blues and purples in separate sections, each having respective colors mixed in to create a spectrum unlike any other. Not only that, but statues of past figures accented the courtyard and gave it the right touch of elegance. It was the best part of the castle because Zelda had the most say in the arrangements. But the grandeur of it all was the statue of Link holding the Four Sword skyward in honor of him saving Hyrule. 

The duo passed through a gate that led to the western garden, which held a small little blacksmith workshop that Zelda had set up specifically for Link. She would often visit him when he was working on commissions or various projects; whether personal or for other people. She always found his work fascinating because he was talented at what he did. His craftsmanship knew no bounds and the weapons and trinkets he crafted proved that. 

It was a humble little shop that held the basic tools but he had a gracious amount of rare items that held special effects. He had a wall specifically for projects he was most proud of, ones that he couldn’t part with no matter how hard he tried to weigh out the pros and cons. 

Once Zelda had finally slowed them down, she stood there in front of him with her hands crossed behind her back with the biggest smile on her face. Four knew that look all too well. Big cheeky smile, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. 

“I’ve noticed the amount of projects you’ve done recently and…” She twirled a piece of her hair. “I was wondering if I could watch you for a day, or maybe help you make something.. Perhaps a commission that’s been ordered or it could be a personal project. Show me how you work!” 

Four was taken aback slightly knowing that that wasn’t the closest thing he was thinking that she was going to ask. He knew she was a curious princess but asking for tips on blacksmithing was the least thing he was expecting. 

“I can do you one better,” He smirked, eyes flashing violet as he rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll teach you the basics. Now, let’s get started.”

Four led her over to the hearth, stoking the flames so that the furnace lit to life. 

“Was there anything specific that you want to create?” He added as he added more wood. 

Zelda thought for a moment, tapping her shin. “A locket!” 

“Alright, then let’s get started.” 

The smithy grabbed the necessary metals and handed them to the princess as he made sure the furnace was hot enough. When he took her hand, Zelda felt a shower of sparks surge through her body cheeks flaring slightly red. He guided her to the furnace and instructed her to put them in the pot. Overlaying his hands on top of hers, he helped stir the decaying metals. 

The two of them were pressed close together, each feeling that sense of closeness. Sure they’ve been friends since they were kids but never have they been in such close proximity with each other like this before. 

“Keep circling it like that,” Four instructed. “I’ll get everything else set up.” 

_ “If we’re going to create a locket, then we better get out  _ that  _ mold.” Green suggested. “We haven’t used it in quite awhile.”  _

_ “I’m curious as to why Zelda asked for that in the first place,” Vio tapped his chin.  _

_ “Oh I’m sure it’s fine,” Red waved both of them off. “She probably wants something new to wear.”  _

Four gave a roll of his eyes. If he was being honest with himself, he had plans to create something for the princess but the commissions kept rolling in. So, this gave him the perfect opportunity to finally do it. He had an idea in mind when he chose the ovular mold. The intricate details he currently had planned would make the final product stunning. 

When he came back over, Four found that the metals had melted entirely. 

“Alright,” He motioned to the middle table. It was made of steel with iron supports, with an anvil and a bucket of cold water right next to it. “We’ll bring it over here next!” Zelda did so, lifting the heavy pot. With Four’s help, the liquid was poured into the separate molds each containing hollow slots. 

The duo continued on, as there was a series of hammering as the sounds of the hammer slamming the anvil rang out. Zelda’s true strength showed as she swung the heavy hammer down. Four was rather impressed, but he intervened at the right time when the hammer was swung down one more time and the princess swayed slightly. 

Sweat had clung to her forehead and the hero could tell that the heat was getting to her. So, he lunged forward and caught the hammer and her at the same time. Their faces were so close together, their lips mere inches apart. Both could see the nervousness in their eyes as a red blush bloomed upon their cheeks. 

It must’ve been the heat or something else because he then found himself with his lips pressed against Zelda’s. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. But the longer it went on, the more she found herself reciprocating as she brought him forward, their arms tangled around each other. 

Then the sudden realization aas he broke away.

“I…” He stammered, then swallowed hard. “If you’ll excuse me your highness.” 

Zelda couldn’t help but smile. 

Quickly he left and stopped a distance away, hiding behind a tree as he collapsed to the ground. His mind was a jumbled mess right now, heart racing so fast it felt like he would pass out. Red was hiding his face as it was red as his tunic. Blue was trying to hide the blush with his back turned to everyone else, Green.exe had stopped working his mind broken, and Vio. He was currently trying not to freak out. 

_ “She was so close,” Red whined. “So, so close.”  _

_ “We’re fine!” Green tried to stay calm. “We’ll be fine. We just need to cool off for a moment!”  _

_ “Speak for yourself, Green!” Red cried. “We almost kissed the princess!” _

“For Hylia’s sake shut it!” Four told the others in his head. 

Silence. There wasn’t a word said. 

_ Deep breaths Link. Deep breaths. _

In, one two three four. Out one two three four. He repeated this several times and felt himself slowly becoming more collected. 

Zelda however, had taken to picking out the decorations that would go on the locket itself. She chose the appropriate polishes, and picked out four specific charms that would be smelted to the front. Then for the chain. It was a delicate and beautiful chain, with the glow of the furnace fire bouncing off the metal. Everything would go wonderfully together when finished. 

She glanced back at Four and noticed him talking to himself, knowing just who was on the receiving end of the conversation. Perhaps it was the heat that brought them that close?

Four eventually went back after a few more minutes away and pretended like nothing happened. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

A nod. “Yes. Shall we finish this?” He extended a hand. 

Excitement raced through the princess. “Yes!” 

They took it step by step, the metal had cooled slightly and it promptly dunked into the bucket of water for a few seconds. Then it was taken out, and everything was then hammered and smelted into place. The prongs which would hold the pictures were set, four of them on each side. 

Now it was time for the finishing touches. 

“I can finish this up while you clean,” Zelda stated and marched over a nearby table. 

Four didn’t question it because he knew her. Too well. Her knack for decorating was at its finest and she always had an eye for such things. 

There really wasn’t much to be done for cleaning up. Four was able to take care of everything and once the last tool was put away, Zelda appeared before him holding out the now finished locket. 

The front of it was separated into four separate sections, each containing the color of the elements. Green, Red, Blue, and Purple and it held their significant symbol. 

“I’m glad you didn’t catch on,” She laughed. “Because this was made for you!” 

Dumbfounded, he took it into his hands, skimming a thumb over the front. “Zelda, I-” 

_ “That’s so sweet of her!” Red beamed.  _

His eyes were red and Four practically melted on spot. When he placed it around his neck he couldn’t help but beam with pride. Yes, he helped make this relic, but it was a gift to him all along. 

“When we’re back in the castle I’ve got just the pictographs to put them in!” Zelda took his hand and led him back to the castle, rather calmly this time and not in such a rush. 

A pictograph of them just recently was put into place, fitted to the appropriate size. Now, he could carry his Zelda with him at all times. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
